Un amour détenu
by Nini Cali
Summary: La police de Twilight Town, aussi appelé Organisation XIII à cause de ses treize membres, travaille actuellement sur le dossier X (prononcé cross). Xemnas, un meurtrier, psychopathe violeur sème la terreur dans les bas fond de la ville. Et cette fois, sa nouvelle victime est bien particulière...
1. Roxas : Et là, le drame

_**Roxas : « Et là, le drame ».**_

6 heures. Ma routine commençait quand mon réveil me tirait de mon sommeil. La même routine pour préparer ma ronde de 8h. Les avantages d'être peu gradé à la police municipale de la ville. Notez le sarcasme. Je sentis mon mari remuer dans les draps à côté de moi. Je frottais doucement sa tignasse rousse avant de sortir de la chaleur du lit à contre cœur.

\- Hm, déjà ? Marmonna t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Eh oui mon cœur.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et allumai la lumière. J'eus un mouvement de recul suite à cet assaut violent de lumière crue sur mes rétines. Après m'être habitué, je me déshabillais pour entrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude en contact avec ma peau était un plaisir. Je sortis et le froid mordit ma chair. Je frissonnais et m'habillai en vitesse avec mon uniforme de police. Celui de la ville était plutôt spéciale. Nous étions tous en noir. Nous portions un long manteau en cuir noir avec de multiples poches cachées. Un pantalon noir et des bottes hautes en cuir noir complétaient l'ensemble. Une capuche qui cachait sur mes yeux, nécessaire pour les missions discrètes, tombait dans mon dos.

Je tentai d'arranger ma tignasse blonde en quelque chose de correct, sans succès. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour trouver Axel toujours notre lit, somnolant au milieu des couvertures et des coussins. Sa ronde ne commençait qu'à 10h. Le temps pour moi de me pointer au poste, de définir mon parcours et mes objectifs du jour. Je montai sur le lit et embrassa le roux sur le front.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure mon amour.

Il se redressa et me vola un baiser.

\- Avec plaisir mon ange.

Je sortis de la chambre et referma derrière moi. Je pris mon écharpe pour résister aux températures extérieurs de début novembre et sortis de la chaleur de notre appartement. Je resserrais les bords de mon manteau contre moi tandis que mon souffle faisait des petits nuages blancs dans l'air. Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues, saluant les rares passants.

Une fois arrivé devant le poste, je poussais les portes pour me retrouver dans le hall. Il y avait peu de membre à cette heure de la matinée. Larxène, encore de corvée de secrétaire à cause de son insolence, se vernissait les ongles sur le comptoir.

\- Saix t'attend dans la salle habituelle, me lança t-elle sans un regard.

\- Ok, merci, soupirais-je.

Je traversais le hall pour me rendre dans la salle de cartographie, là où on définissait mon trajet tous les matins.

\- Roxaaaas !

A peine rentré qu'une tempête obscure fondit sur moi. J'en connaissais la nature bien sur : Xion, notre cartographe. Elle connaît la ville sur le bout des doigts. C'est l'une des rares membres de la brigade que j'apprécie, avec bien sûr mon mari, Axel. Et peut être aussi Demyx. Il est sympa, même si il ne fait jamais rien.

La brune finit par me lâcher et se dirigea vers la table au centre de la pièce en sautillant. Des tonnes de cartes étaient empilés sur le meuble, allant jusqu'à se répandre à terre. Une carte était épinglée sur le bois de la table, laissant voir pleins de symbole et d'annotation multicolores. Saix, penché depuis le début sur la carte, se redressa et m'invita d'un geste sec à me rapprocher.

\- Alors aujourd'hui, commença Xion, tu feras ta ronde de ce côté.

Elle désigna de son doigt fin un espace sur la carte dépourvue de symbole ou d'annotation, à part une ou deux croix.

\- On ne connaît pas bien la zone, et j'aimerais que tu ailles faire du repérage et prendre des notes sur tout ce que tu verras de suspects, m'ordonna le commandant.

Je hochai la tête pour confirmer et tourna les talons pour partir mais le bleuté m'interpella.

\- Un dernière chose, prend ceci avec toi.

Il me tendit un pistolet, que je prit avec hésitation avant de le cacher dans une des poches intérieures de mon uniforme.

-Tu as cinq balles. J'espère que tu n'en auras pas besoin.

\- J'espère aussi monsieur, répondis-je solennellement.

\- Bien,tu peux y aller maintenant. Je veux ton rapport à 11h sur mon bureau.

\- Bien monsieur.

Je fis une révérence respectueuse à mon chef, un petit sourire à Xion avant de sortir de la salle. Je passais dans le couloir avec le portrait de tous les membres de la police pour retourner dans l'entrée. Larxène était toujours là, m'ignorant superbement.

Je sortis dans la rue et mon souffle se cristallisa à nouveau dans le froid hivernal. Je resserrai mon manteau sur mes épaules, gardant toujours une ouverture sur mon arme, et me mit en route vers la zone à explorer.

Je traversais les rues familières pour me retrouver dans des rues inconnues. Les passant se raréfiaient et l'état des bâtiments et des rues se dégradaient au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Des gens à l'air gangsters clichés me regardaient de travers quand je passais devant eux. Tout mon être me criait de faire demi-tour mais mon sens du devoir m'en empêchait. Je tournais les coins de rues, mon anxiété grandissant à chaque tournant. Et là, le drame. Le prochain tournant était un cul de sac. L'ombre d'un homme sur le mur, qui n'était pas la mienne. J'ai été suivit. Tout a été trop vite. Un bras puissant m'entravant le corps. Un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme plaqué sur mon visage. Ma tentative désespérée mais discrète de saisir mon arme. Mes forces qui m'abandonne. Une mèche de cheveux blanc. Des yeux dorées. Le noir.


	2. Disclaimer !

Disclaimer !

Juste un tout petit dérangement pour dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura et à Square Enix !

De plus, il y a du Akuroku (Axel x Roxas) donc ceux à qui cela ne plait pas ou les homophobes peuvent partir, la porte est par là !

La couverture m'appartient bien sûr, tout comme l'histoire, bien sur.

Voilà, pas plus de dérangement, bonne lecture !


	3. Axel : La salle entière fut plongée

**Axel : « la salle entière fut plongée dans le silence »**

Le second réveil. A 9h30, un bruit strident me tira du sommeil dans lequel je m'étais replongé. Je l'éteignis rapidement pour arrêter cette horrible bruit et gémit. J'avais 30 min avant d'aller au boulot. On avait une réunion ce matin, importante car on allait faire le point sur le dossier X. Roxas ne rentrerait de sa mission qu'à 11h. Je soupirais. 1H30 avant de le revoir.

9h40. Il faudrait peut être que je me lève. Je sortis du lit lentement et m'étirais en baillant. J'allais à la salle de bain, traînant des pieds. Je cherchais l'interrupteur à tâtons. Un fois trouvé, je l'actionnais et me brûlais la rétine. Habitué, je me débarrassais de mon pyjama et filai sous la douche. L'eau chaude dégoulinait le long de mon dos dans une cascade de chaleur, douce et agréable. Pour une fois, je décidais d'utiliser le savon de Roxas. Une délicieuse odeur de menthe envahit la salle de bain. Je sortis de la douche, me dépêchant de me sécher pour enfiler mon uniforme de police.

9h55. Pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner complet. Une barre de céréale pendant la pause café suffira. Je mis donc mon manteau sur mon dos et sortis dans le froid hivernal. A peine le nez dehors que mon souffle se condensait, mais je n'avais pas froid. Je n'avais jamais froid. Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'au poste, sifflotant gaiement. Les passant me saluaient, d'autre me souriaient avec respect. J'arrivais avec un peu de retard, 10h10. C'est pas grave, la réunion ne commençait qu'à 10h30. Je pris donc le temps de dire bonjour à toute l'équipe.

Demyx, dans la salle de pause, comme d'habitude.

Xion, notre cartographe enjouée et toujours souriante.

Larxène, notre secrétaire, la fille la plus narcissique de la ville.

Marluxia, notre deuxième secrétaire. Toujours à la pointe de la mode. Il parlait souvent des dernieres colletions tendances avec Larxène.

Luxord, notre détective, fan de poker. On a passé de bonne soirée avec lui, même si il gagnait toujours.

Vexen, notre scientifique. Il faisait toujours des expériences étranges, donc personne ne rentrait dans son laboratoire.

Zexion, notre archiviste. Il passait ses journées dans la bibliothèque, à étudier tous les détails du dossier en cours.

Lexaeus et Xaldin étaient en mission sur le terrain.

Xigbar, notre expert en informatique mais aussi spécialiste des armes à distance.

Et enfin Saix, notre chef. On ne le voyait presque jamais. C'est généralement Zexion et Xigbar qui dirigeaient les réunions.

10h30. C'était l'heure de la réunion, annoncée par une sonnerie qui rappeler les sonneries scolaires. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, située juste à côté de la salle de cartographie.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, un joyeux brouhaha s'installa dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, l'affaire n'avait pas avancé depuis 6 mois. Je m'ennuyais. Je voulais Roxas. Le prendre dans mes bras. Caresser ses doux cheveux blonds. Sentir sa douce odeur mentholée.

Soudain, la salle entière fut plongée dans le silence. Je relevai la tête, intrigué et me figeai. Saix, notre chef, venait d'entrer dans la pièce, une sacoche noire sous le bras. Tout le monde s'assit correctement sur sa chaise tandis que le chef posa la sacoche sur la table, le visage grave.

\- Xemnas a fait une nouvelle victime.

Nous nous regardâmes tous, inquiet. Qui était le malheureux ? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Le bleuté sortit lentement un ordinateur portable de la sacoche de cuir et le posa sur la table. Xion, face à moi, se mordait la lèvre inférieure, inquiète. J'avais des sueurs froides, soudain très mal à l'aise.

Saix releva l'écran et je me figeai. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines à la vue de la photo sur l'écran.

\- Voici la nouvelle victime de Xemnas, reprit Saix. Le numéro XIII. Roxas.


	4. Axel Roxas : son temps est compté

**Axel / Roxas: Son temps est compté ..**

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? M'écriais-je en moi levant brusquement.

La chaise tomba sur le sol avec un bruit de tapis, qui résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Je ne veux détacher mes yeux de l'écran. Sur celui-ci, une photo de Roxas. Il était terrorisé et ses yeux, regardant l'objectif, étaient écarquillés par la peur. Sa bouche était couverte par un morceau de tissu. Le voir comme ça me rendait malade.

\- Le numéro XIII a été capturé ce matin alors qu'il était envoyé en mission dans une zone non identifiée par l'organisation, continuer Saix avec indifférence, ignorant ma question.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir été envoyé avec quelqu'un d'autre si c'était une zone inconnue? C'est forcément dangereux!

\- Pour qu'il fasse ses preuves numéro VIII. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines qu'il est dans la police et il avait encore fait aucune mission en solitaire.

Son indifférence m'agaçait au plus haut point. Il n'était pas comme ça avant d'être nommé chef ... Je reportais mon regard sur l'écran. Je serrais les dents de rage. Zexion prenait des notes pour les archives, les lèvres serrées dans une ligne fine, ce qui trahissait son anxiété. Xion avait commencé à pleurer. C'était une fille très émotive. Larxene se colla à moi, moi faisant des yeux doux.

\- Laisse tomber, tu vois bien qu'il est perdu.

Je la repoussais violemment.

\- C'est mon mari, je le laisse jamais tomber pour une peste comme toi!

Elle fit une moue blessée et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, furibonde. Je ne fis pas attention à elle et redirige mon attention vers Saix.

\- Xemnas a envoyé ce message avec la photo.

«Le jeu à une autre tournure maintenant je suis emparé de l'un de vos pions. Vous voulez le récupérer? Très bien mais faites vite. Tic ... Tac ... Son temps est compté ... »

Je frappais du poings avec la colère sur la table.

\- Un pion? Il est considéré comme un pion! Mais, pourquoi vous n'avais pas donné d'arme à Roxas?

Le visage de Saix s'assombrit.

\- Il avait une, numéro VIII. Le numéro XIII avait un pistolet avec 5 balles.

...

Une douleur aiguë à jouer me réveille brutalement. Je gémis. Première remarque: mes mains étaient entravées au dessus de ma tête. Deuxième remarque: un morceau de tissu obstruait ma bouche. J'ouvris enfin les yeux pour découvrir l'environnement dans lequel j'étais retenu.

Je me trouve dans une salle sombre et mal entretenue. Les murs étaient couverts en partie de moisissure et de tache d'humidité. Il y avait un lit avec un simple vente à côté de moi. En face, au fond de la salle, une grande armoire en métal rouillé m'a fait frisonner, pour une raison inconnue. Un homme avec des cheveux blancs était écrit au-dessus, et retournait en entendant les chaînes qui me retenait cliqueter. Il me va un grand sourire malsain, tandis que je me raidis. Je savais qui c'était. Xemnas. Le pire psychopathe le plus dangereux, partout dans la ville depuis des mois ... J'étais mal ...

L'homme se rapprocha de moi, locataire un téléphone dans ses mains.

\- Fais un beau sourire!

J'écarquillais les yeux de peur. Il prit une photo, pianota quelque chose sur son téléphone et le jeta sur la commande pour reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Inutile de me présenter, je suppose que tu sais que je suis! Je te propose de jouer sur un petit jeu!

Il s'approcha de moi, prendre mon menton entre son pouce et son index et rapprocha mon visage du sien. Fils haleine fétide moi donnait la nausée. Je frissonnais de dégoût. Il me relâcha et se dirigea vers le meuble du fond.

Il l'ouvrit avec un bruit atroce et se mit à farfouiller à l'intérieur. Il en ressorti quelques instant plus tard une boite en bois. Il en tira une fléchette et moi la montre en souriant.

\- J'espère que tu aimes jouer, car je suis un grand joueur!

Il lance la première fléchette, que je vis se rapprocher avec une lenteur horrible.


	5. AxelRoxas : Hello ma salope

**Axel/Roxas : "Helloo ma saloope ~"**

La chambre était sombre, silencieuse.

Le réveil de 6h vint briser ce silence. Je la laissait sonner. Ce n'était pas à moi de l'éteindre. Ce n'était pas mon réveil. C'était celui de Roxas.

Toute la journée de la veille, j'étais parti à la recherche de Roxas. J'étais allé sur les lieux de son enlèvement, j'avais cherché tous les indices possibles et inimaginables. Mais rien n'y fais. Le salaud avait bien fait son boulot, aucune trace de son crime.

Au bout d'un moment, la sonnerie s'éteint d'elle même. Je sais qu'elle retentira à nouveau dans quelques minutes. Je replongeais dans mes pensées.

Hier soir, je suis retourné dans le bar où nous nous étions rencontrés. J'ai bu. Beaucoup bu. Je sais que ce n'étais pas bien, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est Xion qui m'a aidé à rentrer. Je me suis allongé dans mon lit, je me suis relevé, j'ai vomi, j'ai pleuré, je suis retourné me coucher. J'étais désespéré. Et je l'étais toujours. Je me retournais dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas trouver le sommeil.

J'attendis 9h pour me lever. J'ai fait ma routine comme tous les matins, sauf que je n'avais aucune envie d'aller au travail. La sonnette de la porte résonna dans l'appartement. Je haussais un sourcil. Qui cela pouvait il être ? Mon cœur rata un battement. Roxas ? Il avait réussi à s'échapper et était rentré à la maison ? Je courus vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Ce n'était que Xion. Je restais devant la porte à la fixer, dos courbé avant d'éclater en sanglot. J'ai craqué. Je n'en pouvais plus. Savoir Roxas si loin de moi, en danger, dans les mains de ce psychopathe, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Xion me regarda avec pitié et me prit dans ses bras. D'habitude, je n'étais pas très contact physique, mais là, j'en avais besoin. Je pleurais contre elle.

\- Allez… Ça va aller… On va le retrouver Axel…

\- Je sais… Mais c'est tellement dur… Il doit avoir si peur… Tout seul…

Et j'ai parlé. Pendant longtemps. Devant la porte d'entrée, j'ai ouvert mon cœur et toutes les inquiétudes qu'il renfermait.

Au bout de ce qui m'avait semblé une éternité, j'ai réussi à me calmer. Xion n'avait pas prononcé un mot, m'écoutant simplement. Je lui en étais très reconnaissant. Je me suis redressé et elle me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Aujourd'hui, tu prends une journée de congés, me dit elle le plus simplement du monde.

\- Quoi ?! Hors de question !

J'ai haussé le ton sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mais Xion ne changea pas d'avis.

\- Non Axel ! Tu n'as pas vu ta tête !? Tu as bu beaucoup hier soir, il faut que tu te repose ! Tu ne sauveras personne dans cet état !

Elle n'avait pas tort. Je ne savais plus combien de verre j'ai bu hier... Je n'ai pas les idées très clair. Je soupirais.

\- Très bien... Accordé. Je reste ici aujourd'hui... Mais je veux que tu me prévienne si il se passe la moindre chose !

Elle me sourit.

\- Pas de soucis !

Elle partit, me laissant à nouveau seul. Cette maison était vide. Beaucoup trop vide. Et silencieuse. Beaucoup trop silencieuse, me laissant en proie avec mes pensées, mes peurs, mes craintes, mes doutes. Je tombai à genoux et pleurai à nouveau. Je ne savais pas si j'allais revoir Roxas vivant. Je ne supporterais pas sa mort. Je ne pouvais pas rester seul ici. Je préférais travailler que d'affronter le silence. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, arrangeais un peu ma coiffure, passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage. J'essayais de sourire comme d'habitude mais n'y arrivais pas. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour aller prendre un aspirine afin de faire passer le mal de crâne qui me vrillait le cerveau depuis ce matin. J'allais ensuite enfiler mon uniforme de police. Je serais un peu en retard mais peu importe. Je sortis de la maison, la referma derrière moi et descendis dans la rue. Je marchais à petits pas, traînant des pieds, laissant le bruit ambiant remplacer mes pensées morbides. J'arrivais au bureau. Larxène vint se coller à moi et me susurra d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Tu as fait ton deuil mon chou ?~

Je la repoussais violemment, hors de moi.

\- POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS CONNASSE ?! ROXAS N'EST PAS MORT !

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Xion sans rien ajouter, la laissant clouer sur place. Xion, qui m'avait sans doute entendu depuis le couloir, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de rester chez toi !

Je secouais la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop vide sans lui... Je veux juste me changer les idées et vous aider à le retrouver…

Son regard s'adoucit.

\- Je comprends… Alors tu vas m'aider dans mon travail, histoire de ne pas être seul. Ça te va ?

Je souris. Heureusement qu'elle était là.

Et ce fut comme ça toute la semaine. Je n'eus aucune nouvelle de lui. Jusqu'à la nouvelle réunion hebdomadaire.

J'avais mal de partout, haletant. J'étais toujours enchaîné, les bras au dessus de la tête. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Des fléchettes étaient plantés partout dans mon corps. J'étais devenu pendant un instant la cible vivante de Xemnas. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que ce dernier était parti, me laissant seul dans la pièce. A chaque fois que je respirais, les fléchettes remuaient dans ma chair. J'haletais de douleur plus que je ne respirais vraiment. J'entendis soudain la porte claquer au loin. Ce bruit signifiait pour moi le retour des ennuis. J'entendis quelques autres bruits et vit sa silhouette se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Hellooo ma petite salooope ~

Je frissonnais. Ce surnom, je ne le sentais pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa de force, comme d'habitude. Je me débattis, comme d'habitude. Ça faisait une semaine que ça durait. Les baisers forcés, les fléchettes. Pour le moment il n'avait pas encore trouvé mon pistolet et il n'avait pas été plus loin dans la torture, sans doute pour faire durer le plaisir. Il balança ses courses quelques part un peu plus loin dans la pièce et vint s'accroupir devant moi.

\- Et si on passait à un rang au dessus maintenant ma salope ? ~


End file.
